Paper Mario 4
Paper Mario 4 is a videogame for the Wii. NOTE: This article is under construction. I am sorry. Questions and comments can be posted on the Talk Page. Playable Characters *Mario: From the beginning of the game. *Yoshi: After he is saved from Chapter Three: The Destruction Of Isle Delfino. *Luigi: After he is saved from Chapter Four: The Haunting Of Luigi’s Mansion. *Wario: After he is saved from Chapter Twelve: A Return To Flipside. *Donkey Kong: After he is saved from Chapter Eleven: The Ruins Of Rougeport. Hubs *Hillville: A very small dimension that is populated by many species. Hillville can be accessed at any time by using the Return Pipe. The entrance to worlds 1-10 is located in Hillville. Regions in Hillville include the actual town, Hillville, Merr Mountain, The Hillville Mountains and the Hillville Sewers. Hillville was first created with the power of the Light Prognostics *Lakeland: An abnormally large dimension located right next to Hillville. Lakeland can be accessed from the turquoise Warp Pipe on the outskirts of Hillville. The entrance to worlds 11-15 is located in Lakeland. Regions in Lakeland include the capital Riverside Village, The Hidden Island and Bloop Bay. Lakeland was first created from the two very strong powers of Hillville and Dimension D fighting each other. *Dimension D: A normal sized dimension located under Hillville and next to Lakeland. Dimension D can be accessed from the red Warp Pipe on the outskirts of Hillville. The entrance to Worlds 15-17 in located in Dimension D. Regions in Dimension D include Crag Mountain, Crag (home to the Boos) and Crag Fortress. Dimension D was first created by Dimentio but then taken over by Bowser. *Cloud Dimension: a dimension smaller then Hillville that isn’t very populated. The entrance to all bonus worlds can be found here. Chapters *Prologue: Bower Strikes Again: Located in Princess Peach’s Castle. *Chapter One: The Mystery Of The Mario Bros. Mansion: Located in the Mario Bros. Mansion and the surrounding areas. *Chapter Two: Return Of The Koopa Bros: Located in Toad Town and the surrounding areas. *Chapter Three: The Destruction Of Isle Delfino: Located in Isle Delfino. *Chapter Four: The Haunting Of Luigi’s Mansion: Located in Boo Woods. *Chapter Five: The Monster Of Dry Dry Ruins: Located in Dry Dry Desert and the surrounding areas. *Chapter Six: A Return To Flipside: Located in Flipside & Flopside. *Chapter Seven: The Invasion Of Dinosaur Land: Located in Dinosaur Land and the surrounding islands. *Chapter Eight: The Long Journey To Far Outpost: Located in the Shiver Region. *Chapter Nine: The Search For Star Haven: Located in Nimbus Land. *Chapter Ten: Storming King K. Rool's Fortress: Located on Donkey Kong Island and the surrounding islands. *Chapter Eleven: The Ruins Of Rougeport: Located in Rougeport. *Chapter Twelve: Seeking Help From Wario: Located in Wario City. *Chapter Thirteen: A Beanbean Murder Mystery: Located in the Beanbean Kingdom. *Chapter Fourteen: Where Chain Chomps Are Made: Located in the Silver Mountains and the surrounding areas. *Chapter Fifteen: The Star Out At Sea: Located at Shy Guy Seaside and the surrounding areas. *Chapter Sixteen: The Final Showdown: Located in the Dark World. *Chapter Seventeen (Bonus): The Fortress Of Planet Belvar: Located on Planet Belvar. *Chapter Eighteen (Bonus): Entering The Negative Zone: Located in the Negative Zone. Power Ups *Super Mushroom * *Metal Mushroom * * *Chomp Mushroom *Vanish Mushroom *Metal Mushroom * *Rock Mushroom * * * *Cloud Flower *Vacuum Flower *Soap Flower *Happy Flower *Slow Flower *Dash Flower *Bulb Flower *Blimp Flower *Winged Star * Story Prologue: Bowser Strikes Again Power Stars: 0 Locations: Princess Peach's Castle, Castle Grounds, Bowser's Airship Enemies: Goombas, Paragoombas, Koopas, Paratroopas, Magikoopas, Hammer Bros. Bosses: Bowser Jr., Bowser Prologue The story begins with a cutscene: Mario and some friends are gathered in Peach’s throne room for her birthday party. Just as Peach is about to blow out the candles on her cake the ceiling of the tower bursts open and Bowser walks down from his airship makes a small speech and than orders a squadron made of Goombas, Paragoomba, Koopas, Paratroopas, Magikoopa and a Hammer Bro. The Magikoopa casts a spell on Peach which puts her into a large bubble, which than floats down the stairs to the main floors, surrounded by the squadron. Luigi, after a few seconds of staring into space pushes Mario down the stairs telling him to go after Peach. Mario continues walking down the stairs and when he gets down to the fourth floor of the castle the player gains control of him for the first time. The squadron of Bowser’s troops are walking down towards the front doors and all Mario has to do is follow them. If he gets too close to him one or two enemies might break off and attack Mario. If Mario manages to kill all of them then a squadron of Magikoopa come down to take the other squadron’s place. Once they’ve made it onto the grounds the squad will run super fast to Bowser’s docked airship. Once Mario reaches a certain point near the airship it will turn into another cutscene: Bowser is having some trouble getting the ship in the air and that gives Mario time to jump on and hide behind a chest. Soon Bowser gets the airship running again and walks over to Peach pops the bubble containing her and walks through a door with a lock. Then Mario peaks out of behind the chest, walks out and the player regains control of him. The only way out of the area of the airship that Mario is in is a door next to the locked one. Mario can enter it without a key. Inside are many locked jail cells. One has a crack in it. Inside the crack a voice calling for help can be heard. Mario can free him by smashing a box, taking a key from it, going back to the first area and opening the chest where Mario can find a password to unlock the cracked cell. If he goes back and enters the password then a Lakitu named Lakiti will come out and tell a short story about how he betrayed Bowser’s army and was locked in his cell. Lakiti is Mario’s partner in the game and can tattle on almost everything. Lakiti also can give Mario hints and tell him what to do next. Once Lakiti has been freed if Mario goes back to the starting area he’ll see a Bob-omb Buddy who was locked on the ship but than escaped and has been sneaking around for days. When Mario talks to him than the Bob-omb Buddy will tell him that he found a key and give him the key to the door Bowser went through. When Mario opens the door and enters the room he’ll be in a large room where several Koopas are eating dinner. Once Mario gets into the room he also enters a cutscene: the Koopas all look up at Mario. Then they look at another door at the end of the room. They all run towards the door and into the room behind it. The cutscene changes to be in that room, which is also very large. All the Koopas are in the room, telling Bowser and Bowser Jr. about Mario being in the previous room. Bowser, surprised sends Bowser Jr. to deal with Mario. Bowser Jr. jumps off his chair and runs into the room Mario is in. Then Bowser Jr. says that Mario will never save Princess Peach this time, because she is with Bowser. Then Bowser Jr. attacks. Once Mario defeats Bowser Jr. he should walk past him into the room where Bowser, Peach and the Koopas are. Then the Koopas will attack Mario. Once he defeats them all Bowser will have a small fight with Mario. About half way through a cutscene will began: Bowser lunges at Mario and Mario is too slow. Bowser grabs Mario and than throws him off the airship. The cutscene continues, though. Mario falls down onto a small island in space. Landing right in the middle of a village. The screen becomes black and when it becomes visible once more Mario is being taken care of by Merlov the fortune-teller. She tells him to seek out her brother Merlon who lives on the top of Merr Mountain. Mario must find Merr Mountain with help from only Lakitak. Once he gets to the top of Merr Mountain he’ll find Merlon’s Mansion. After a small speech about how Mario landed in the dimension of Hillville Merlon gives Mario the first Power Star and tells him to find the first Power Pillar which is located somewhere in Hillville. The Power Pillar is located on the edge of a path that goes through the Hillville Mountains. Once the star is put in the Power Pillar it will slide into the ground. Lakitak tells Mario that he should go back to Merlon. If Mario does that then Merlon will give him the key to a locked door at the base of Merr Mountain. When Mario goes down there and puts in the key in the door than it will open into Merr Cavern where the Chapter Gates are. Once Mario enters the first gate will appear. Chapter One: The Mystery Of The Mario Bros. Mansion Power Stars: 1 Locations: The Mario Bros. Mansion, Backyard, Frontyard, Old Street, Old Town, Old Town Sewers Enemies: Sewer Goombas, Sewer Paragoombas, Bosses: Toadvert, Goombeard, Sewer Goomba King Prologue The chapter begins when Mario arrives in Old Town. It is covered in neon green slime. Lakitak tells Mario that it must be from the Sewer Goombas and that he should check to see if he and Luigi’s mansion is okay. When Mario goes to walk down Old Street he finds it blocked by a large puddle of quicksand-like slime. Lakitak tells Mario that he should find something to suck up the slime. If Mario goes back to Old Town after this he’ll find a criminal Toad who has stolen the old water pack that helped Mario in Super Mario Sunshine, F.L.U.U.D. The criminal tells Mario that he can have F.L.U.U.D. if he either beats him in a fight or earns 2,000 coins. The only answer for Mario is to say that earning 2,000 is almost impossible and that he’ll fight the Toad instead. If Mario beats the criminal Toad who reveals his name to be Toadvert he will get F.L.U.U.D. who will now stay with him for the rest of the game as an item. Now Mario can go and suck up the quicksand slime with F.L.U.U.D. Once he does then the rest of Old Street will be accessible, as well as the front yard of the mansion. Once Mario tries to get in the mansion he finds that it is locked. Lakitak says that someone must have stolen the key and that Mario should just use a Lock Pick, which he can buy from a shop on the other side of Old Street for 100 coins. The Lock Pick will also stay with Mario for the rest of the game. Then Mario can access his mansion and when he does it is covered in slime so that he can barely walk in it. Lakitak recommends that Mario uses F.L.U.U.D. to clear up all the slime. If Mario does just that, cleaning up all slime on everyone of the five floors of the mansion than a sign which is written in slime will pop up in the backyard of the mansion. It says that there is a secret area in Mario’s house that is connected to the Old Town Sewers, where the Sewer Goombas live. Mario will only find the secret area in his house if he uses F.L.U.U.D. to suck up an entire wall made out of clay, which connects to a small room housing a blue pipe that leads to the Old Town Sewers. When Mario goes down there he must follow the trail of slime on the walls and floor and eventually he will find a small clearing with a Goomba pirate named Goombeard and a grandfather clock. Lakitak tells Mario when he enters the room that this room probably hides an entrance to the Sewer Goomba’s Underground Fortress and that Mario should probably fight Goombeard. Goombeard overhears Lakitak and challenges Mario to a fight. If Mario wins then the grandfather clock will open up into a locked door, which Mario can use his Lock Pick on. The Sewer Goomba’s Underground Fortress is basically many large rooms that form a maze. To get to the throne room (where the Sewer Goomba King lives) Mario must clean slime off a rock with F.L.U.U.D. and than read it. The rock says to go left twice, right once, back once and straight. If Mario does that than he’ll arrive in the throne room, where the Sewer Goomba King is. The Sewer Goomba King will challenge Mario to a fight. Mario has no choice because the Sewer Goomba King attacks anyway. Once Mario beats the Sewer Goomba King the next Power Star will appear from where the Sewer Goomba King was. When Mario takes the Power Star it will return him to Hillville, where Merlon will tell him two things: one is that the next Power Pillar is somewhere in Hillville and to go find it. The Power Pillar can be found disguised as a large chimney on top of Merlov’s house. Once Mario puts the Power Star in the pillar will slide into the grounds and the next gate will appear in Merr Cavern. Chapter Two: Return Of The Koopa Bros. Power Stars: 2 Locations: Toad Road, Toad Town, Goomba Road, Goomba Village, Pleasant Path, Koopa Village, Toadwood Forest, Mushroom Mountain, Koopa Bros. Fortress Enemies: Hammer Bros., Boomerang Bros., Fire Bros. Bosses: Koopa Bros. Prologue The chapter begins when Mario arrives in Toad Town. The beginning of the chapter also starts a cutscene: A Toad runs up to Mario and tells him that the Koopa Bros. have re invaded the fortress that used to belong to the Bob-ombs. The Toad also says that they locked up the Toads Toadette, Toadsworth and Toadbert somewhere in Toad Town and that one of the three has a valuable artifact with them. Lakitak tells Mario that they should search for Toadsworth first. If Mario reaches Toadsworth’s Mansion he’ll find that it’s locked and that it needs a key. The key can be bought from a Toad named Suzie’s shop for 30 coins. Afterwords, Mario can access the mansion, which is now full of Hammer Bros, Boomerang Bros and Fire Bros. After all of the enemies invading the house are killed a sign on Toad Road will pop up. If Mario goes up to Toad Road and reads it than he’ll find out that Toadsworth is locked in the back room of Toadbert’s two floor shop which is located on Toad Road. Category:Games